Zee Awezome Me
http://smutaite.wikia.com/wiki/MashiroKitsune Zee_Awezome_Me '''Zee, Kiano '''or formally known as Zee_Awezome_Me is a female SMUTAITE with with a deep, and slightly mature voice. Zee sings both in Japanese and English covers of VOCALOID, and Anime songs, also sings in Bisaya, Filipino, or Tagalog that has a ballad-ish type of genre. She doesn't have a specific singing style, she prefers songs with rock, or hard tones to it though, considering that she has a hard accent. In singing though, she has a very small range. She is still new in singing, as she stated that a lot of times, saying that she only started singing 'properly' and constantly a year from now. Her normal range is an Alto II, and can't go that high, supported by her covers that have high notes like; The Lost One's Weeping, and LEIA. She tends to swap to Falsetto in these songs. Despite this, she can swap to a fairly solid and cute voice, as you may notice in her cover like; PONPONPON. Her voice is solid like a box, yet at the same time the box is 3/4ths filled, and has a small hole. Meaning her voice may be solid, but it's thick, and airy at the same time. In this case, she often states that she hates singing ballads, and soft songs since her voice can't adjust easily. On October 16, or somewhere around that, she has gotten into a lot of drama, again with fellow SMUTAITES. A famous SMUTAITE with 4,000+ followers currently, tagged her in one of her recordings, and the thumbnail was a picture of a convo, her and MashiroKitsune had through private message, that was taken by the second user of the account. The picture held 'evidence' of the two users bashing, and backstabbing the one who made an open call, and apparently was accused of being the one stalking, and cyber bullying the user who posted the opencall, calling them out. Character and Username Zee's character was formerly a girl with cyan hair, and cyan eyes, and was seen wearing a sweater with the word 'F*CK YOU' on it, paired with a black skirt. Now though, she had changed it to a girl with medium white hair, and red eyes with a black and violet dress on that fell just about 3 inches below her thigh. Her real image is almost the opposite of her real looks. Instead of having white hair, she has black hair, and dark brown eyes that can be mistaken for black too. Her username was inspired by Prussia from hetalia, who she stated was her 'bae' or 'love'. Zee coming from the german accent of 'The'. 'Awezome me', from what prussia always calls himself, which resulted into 'Zee Awezome Me'. So she used this for her username. She sometimes refer to herself as '''Kiano, '''which is a play on her real first and last name. She merged her first and last name. 'Ki' being the first two letters of her first name, 'a' for being the first letter of her last name, and 'no' for being the final letters of her last name. Fun Facts * Zee is basically hetalia trash. * There were originally two owners of her account * Kio (the second owner, and best friend) uses her account sometimes. * She loves anything that is Sour, and Salty. * She doesn't like sweet things that much. * Her closest friend in Smule is MashiroKitsune. * Because of smule, she learned how to judge voices. * Leader of 4 groups. * Zodiac Sign is a Scorpio. * Has the title of 'best' insulter among her smule friends. * Loves to sing acoustic cover. * Favorite Youtaite is SojiroUtaite * Favorite Utaite is MafuMafu * Favorite VOCALOID song is Hello, How Are You? Category:Smule Female Utaite